Discovery of New Scouts
by SailorFan80
Summary: In this story sailor Moon and the other scouts just finished a fierce battle and are at peace for awhile. But suddenly rumors of 3 new scouts start to linger and Sailor Moon and the scouts try to find out who they could be! Read on and see!
1. Chapter 1

Discovery of New Scouts

Ch 1

"The Beginning"

One morning during Summer vacation I got my track suit on and got ready for my daily routine with my best friend Lita. I headed downstairs to our kitchen and grabbed my bottle of water. Suddenly there was a knock on my door and I answered to a smiling Lita.

"Hey Shana how are you this morning? I know my secret is safe with you; I just had to tell you. I mean we're good friends and never hide secrets. Don't mind me if I seem like I'm really bored. What do you expect after such a fight where we nearly lost our Future Queen, and our lives along with it! Its so quiet now that I spend my mornings working out, afternoons baking, and nights just hanging with the other girls. Also watching Serena stuff her face!!"

I couldn't help myself and just laughed.

"Yes I know last night she ate so much baked goods that I thought she was going to explode. Rei took the last cupcake from her hand and they had one of their sticking out tongue battles."

Lita just laughed.

"Oh yes I know not a sight I'd like to look at. That's why I hid my face and just watched the movie!"

We continued to run and happened to bump into Michelle and Amara 2 more scouts in the team. Well actually two scouts who can't seem to make up their minds! Lita looked up as Michelle approached her.

"Can I help you? What are you looking for another fight cause I will likely join in! If you 2 would make up your minds and choose a team we wouldn't be going through this aggravation! What are you giving my friend dirty looks for? She is no concern of yours!"

Michelle looked.

"No reason its just a shame how a defender of the planet earth has spilled her secret to a civilian girl! Especially one like her."

I glared.

"Excuse me what was that Michelle? Do you really think I fear you or her? Well I don't and so what if Lita has a normal friend like me? What is she supposed to do cling to the scouts like you cling to Amara? Well now you aren't speaking are you?"

I watched as Michelle transformed into Sailor Neptune and Lita saw her get ready to launch her attack at me. She jumped in front of me but suddenly my hands felt cold and my compact also became cold. I went to grab my compact as she launched her attack at me.

"Deep Submerge."  
Lita closed her eyes cause she couldn't bare to watch!

"That's it Jupiter Crystal Power make up!"

I opened my compact and suddenly saw the scouts' last battle in the glass. I closed my eyes after I ducked Neptune's attack. Then I felt a power consume me.

"Ok Neptune you want a battle you have one. Purple Ice Makeup! I am Sailor Purple Ice and in the name of the ice kingdom I will punish you? Purple Ice Spiral Chain attack!!"

She ducked my attack and Lita smiled.

"Ooh yes another scout on the team….here let's combine our powers because they are about to. Ready on my signal you launch yours and I launch mine they meet and if I'm right they will be knocked out! Ready, and make it quick or we'll be the one's knocked out! Then we go straight to Serena and Darian to tell them! Ok Purple Ice get ready and combine your power with mine. Ready Oak Evolution…..Alright Purple Ice you're up!"

I closed my eyes and put my hands together.

"Purple Ice Bl—a-a-ok Jupiter let's show them what we're made of ast!"

Our powers combined and destroyed Uranus and Neptune's combined attack knocking them both out!"

Jupiter winked at me.

"Ok let's get back to normal and rush over to Serena's. Oh I think your sister Kiara is over there with Serena and Aimee! No matter we'll surprise them!"

I just laughed as I came out of my transformation and put my compact back in my pocket following behind Lita toward Serena and Darian's!. We arrived and Serena answered the door.

"Lita and Shana you 2 look like you were fighting or just fell? What's the update your princess demands to know."

Lita sighed.

"Well we were on our normal routine. Then Michelle and Amara started on me and picked a fight because Shana knows our secret! Then they tried to attack her and I transformed but suddenly she was in a scout uniform. Serena and Darian meet Sailor Purple Ice!"

Serena smiled.

"Oh ok a new scout just in time to. According to Luna and Artemis the Nega Verse is up to their old tricks again. But they also said we have 2 more scouts that should be coming in. Problem is who could they be and do we know them already? Could it be your two sisters or other girls? Oh being a scout is so confusing and there goes peace once again!"

2 hours later Rachel and Rei were in the temple and Rei was meditating. Then suddenly Rachel was looking through the flame and flash backs from the last battle. Before Rachel could say anything Amara showed up with Michelle saying.

"Hey Rei is your whole life meditating and fighting side by side with that cry baby Serena…not fit to be the moon princess or queen of the future! You have a choice to fight by our side or the cry baby's side! What is your decision!'

Rei opened her eyes and turned toward them as flames surrounded her.

"Mars Crystal Power Make Up! I have had it up to here with you 2 trying to prove that our princess and future queen is unfit! Wasn't it Sailor Moon who defeated you 2 by herself? What is it with you 2; first you're against us, then you're with us, and now you're against us again! A true Sailor Scout would stand by their leader and her warriors! So I choose Serena's side! If you have something against it then let's end this right now!

"Mars Flame Sniper ATTACK!! TAKE THAT YOU TRAITORS!!!! Oh no where'd they go?"

She turned to see that Amara had her arm and Michelle was about to launch her Deep Submerge at her! Rachel closed her eyes for a few minutes and saw inside Mars that her spirit was hurting! Suddenly Rachel saw a wand appear above her head and she grabbed it!!

"ROSE STAR MAKE- UP! I am sailor Fire rose and in the name of the rose kingdom I will punish you! Phoenix Fountain emerge attack!!"

It hit Neptune and Uranus pushing them back and they disappeared! Rachel ran over to Rei and she smiled.

"So all along you've been here and suddenly you discovered you were a warrior like me! There must be a bigger battle coming like Luna said! Won't Serena and Darian be surprised and your sisters so jealous!! Help me up so we can tell them after we turn back that is."

Rachel came out of her transformation and put her compact back in her pocket and ran after Rei as they headed toward Serena and Darien's. Rei knocked on the door and I answered because Serena was in the middle of cooking some lunch for us.

"Hey Rei what happened to you? You look like you've just been in a battle and you to Rachel. Come in you 2 we're about to eat lunch!"

Rei coughed a little.

"Please tell me Darien cooked and not Serena! She'll poison us!"

Serena appeared.

"I heard that Rei! For your information Lita is teaching me how to cook! What happened to you 2?"

Rei looked.

"What does it look like? I was just in a battle with those traitors! But had some help say hello to Sailor Fire Rose!!"

Serena just looked and fainted. Darien ran from the kitchen and caught her. Then he helped her to the couch. Darien looked and said.

"Ok that's 2 new scouts we're missing one more! Luna do we have any clue who the last scout to join us could be?"

She looked and shook her head. Then she threw Rachel her wand.

"In a battle you use this wand to transform yourself."

Serena woke up.

"Darien did I hear her right? We have two scouts with fire?"

He nodded.

"Yes Serena you heard right. But you can tell the difference Rei is the Planet and Rachel is the rose kingdom. There is a big difference! Come on Serena lunch is ready."

Darien looked at Rei.

"Rei call the other scouts they need to know about our two new allies."

Rachel followed Rei to the kitchen and said.

"Oh just so you all know our sister Kiara is with Ami and Mina at the mall! She will be so jealous because me and Shana are scouts!"

Serena looked.

"How do you 2 know she's not? You are sisters you know? We won't know who the last scout to join us is. Just drop it when she walks in ok you 2 and that's an order from your Moon Princess!"

We both remained silent and sat at the kitchen table and ate in silence. Ami and Mina exclaimed at the same time.

"New scouts!"

Ami said.

Kiara let's go we have to meet up at Serena and Darien's. Mina will you get her we don't have all day! Oh she's worse than you and Serena!"

Mina looked.

"Ooh I resent that Ami. But I will go and get her Ms. Genius!"

Mina ran into the shoestore where Kiara was paying for her new sneakers.

"Oh I'm coming. Let me guess scout business?"

Mina looked.

"Umm not exactly just a meeting nothing too big! "

They met up with Ami and the three of them scampered off toward Serena and Darian's. Just when Amara came and said to Aimee.

"Oh if it's not the geek who is a poor excuse for a soldier like myself and Michelle! We have an option for you; you can trade in your books and be serious about scout business or give it up completely!"

Mina came in and glared.

"Oh if it isn't the traitors looking for trouble with true scouts like myself and Aimee!! What do you two want; begging for forgiveness once again? Or just looking to prove that you two are any match for our Queen and myself and the other scouts! Well! Which is it?"

Michelle looked at Mina laughing hysterically saying.

"I wouldn't be talking little miss blondie scout follower of the cry baby #2! Always protecting that great pretender when you know she's unfit to lead like you!"

Amara looked also laughing hysterically.

"Thank you Michelle!"

Kiara comes up to Mina randomly saying.

"Yo check out these Nikes they mad fly! Don't you think so Sailor V!"

Amara looks down on Kiara and says.

"Who are you Little miss Ghetto from the hood!"

Just when she was about to finish her sentence Kiara steps to Amara and says.

"Can I tell you something!" and boom decks her right in the face! Then laughing saying.

"Who's the pathetic great pretender now Amara!"

Now Amara begins to get furious!

"Now you're in for it and its about to get ugly!"

Kiara laughs and says.

"Ooh I'm so scared of a wanna be like you! When I know who the true scouts are and it's not you or your partner there!"

Amara transforms saying that does it! "Uranus Planet Power!"

Then she looks at Kiara saying.

"Now what hot shot! What ya gonna do hide behind those pathetic scouts!"

Kiara laughs saying.

"Umm no I have a better idea! I'm going to make you wish you never stepped to me!! It will be the last mistake you'll ever make!!"

Uranus and Neptune laughed.

"Oh what are you going to do?"

KIara looks at Aimee and Mina saying.

"Don't hate me for this! But it's my turn to step up to the plate and teach these fools a lesson!"

Mina and Aimee look confused and amazed! Just when they were about to transform Kiara ends up in a body suit and full uniform like the Sailor Scouts! Then looks at her IPOD that we thought just played music. But was really her transformation tool all along!

"FROM THE DARK SKIES ABOVE I CALL UPON THE GODDESS OF LIGHTENING TO PULVERIZE THESE PATEHETIC EXCUSES FOR SCOUTS!! LIGHTNING BOLT CRASH ANNIHILATION!!"

Lightening bolts shoot from her hands shocking Neptune and Uranus knocking them out on their flat faces!! Then she looks at Mina and Aimee whose mouths drop in amazement saying!

"Were we on our way somewhere like starbucks?"

Aimee stares still shocked.

"All along you've been a scout and we had no idea!"

Kiara looked and says.

'Yea Yea Yea I'll tell you'll bout it lata after we stop off at starbucks because we are supposed to be meeting by Serena and Darien's!!"


	2. Chapter 2

Discovery of New Scouts

Ch 2

"Training Begins"

Kiera , Rachel, and I made our way to Serena's for our 1st training session. As we walked toward her house we talked amongst ourselves. My communicator went off and I answered.

"Shana; you and your sisters must transform now the Nega verse is up to their old tricks again. Meet us by Molly's mom's store and hurry! Luna out!"

I looked at my sisters and we transformed and ran to Molly's mother's shop at warp speed! Serena looked.

"Better late than never. There are too many for us to handle on our own. Watch out Fire Rose!"

Rachel jumped and avoided the attack launched at her. Then she ended up next to Mars. Mars looked and saw the cardion launch an attack at her.

"Oh really how bout some of this you nega verse trash. Mars Firebird Soar To Singe!"

The cardion moved and her attack missed. Then it attacked her again and Rachel grabbed her and jumped.

"Are you alright Mars? Whoa this one is too strong what are we going to do now?"

Serena looked.

"Keep that piece of nega trash busy until I can get a good shot. Darian joined us.

"Yes scouts let keep it busy! Purple Ice and Lightning Flash take a side…Jupiter and Venus behind, Mars, Me , and Mercury will take the front! Let's get to it! Sailor Moon get in a high spot so you can aim. "

She nodded and jumped up to a high place and got her scepter ready. Jupiter went first.

"Hey you nega verse creep try this on for size. SUPREME THUNDER CRASH!! You're up Purple Ice, Then Lightning Flash. "

I put my hands together and said.

"PURPLE ICE COSMIC ICE SPIRAL CHAIN SURROUND!!! You're up Lightning Flash……"

Kiera looked and smiled.

"Don't mind if I do……LIGHTNING FLASH FOUNTAIN RISE AND STRIKE!!!! Now its your turn Fire rose!!"

Rachel closed her eyes and jumped up…….PHOENIX FOUNTAIN FIRE WITHIN BURN!!! Ok Sailor Moon you're up!!"

From above us Serena stared……..

"I am Sailor Moon defender of love and justice and in the name of the moon I will punish you!!! MOON HONEYSICKLE KISS!!"

We watched as her power hit the cardion and turned back into a card. She jumped down and joined us.

"The people are once again saved! Well done scouts our work is done here!"

We all left and transformed back to ourselves. Serena looked as she held Darian's hand.

"Oh Darian can we get a bite to eat I'm so hungry! That was a battle that made me hungry."

He laughed.

"You're always hungry Serena. I guess it would be Ok. Ladies are you also hungry?"

We all nodded.

"Sure Darian we're starved. Good way to celebrate after a battle if we say so ourselves."

He just laughed.

"Very well let's get a bite to eat!!"

As my sisters and I laughed with the others Amara and Michelle cut us off.

"Ooh look the baby and her loser scouts! What you gonna do Serena cry!!"

Serena let go of Darian's hand and glared.

"No I'm not you 2 had your chance and betrayed me! If you're looking for a fight you just found it! If you're looking for forgiveness forget it! Now get out of our way traitors!"

I watched as Neptune and Uranus transformed and jumped in front of Serena using my Ice blast to freeze her attack…..Then Mars threw her Fire Sniper and destroyed it!!

"That's' what you get for messing with our Moon Princess traitors!! Serena are you alright? Serena speak to me……"

Serena got up and looked at me.

"Thank you Shana that was fast thinking!! I didn't see that coming!!"

We helped her up and she leaned against Darian. Then Amara sent her World Shaking at both Serena and Darian. Suddenly the hole opened in the sky and Rini emerged. She ran in front of her parents and transformed…mini Moon Eternal Make up!!!

"Mini Moon Eternal honeysickle kiss attack! Darian and Serena did you miss me? I was sent back to help once again because we have a more fierce battle ahead of us and need as much help as we can get!! Ooh we have new scouts hey they look familiar!!"

My sisters and I transformed back and Rini ran into Rachel's arms.

"Oh its you 3 cool!! When did you discover you were scouts?"

Rachel hugged her.

"Oh a few weeks ago. How is the future? You've been gone so long. Yes 3 scouts betrayed Serena and now keep on looking for fights!! Its only the 3rd time we fought those two traitors!"

Rini sighed.

"Yes I know its just wrong. But I'm back now we'll be fine. You'd think our last battle was a hard one but now my mom in the future said this one will be our toughest battle yet!! That's why I was sent back."

We all hugged her and Serena smiled.

"Welcome back Rini let's get some ice cream to celebrate your return and defeating Michelle and Amara."


End file.
